One True Love
by Cinnamon Top
Summary: Okay, BIG Change!!! All new chapters are going to be loaded up. This story is better than ever!!! Chapter 1 is (mostly) new!! Reread!!
1. The Train to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: The Train to Hogwarts  
  
"Damn broom!" Morgana shouted as she ran down the platform carrying a pet carrier. She barely made it through the mob of muggles to get to platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross. She burst through the crowd and ran towards the pillar that would take her to the Hogwarts Express. As she passed through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, the train whistle blew loudly. Steam flooded the platform making it difficult to see down the train. She made her way towards the last car of the train. This was the train for professors to take to Hogwarts before the start of the new school year.  
  
"Any baggage, ma'am?" a conductor asked as Morgana sped passed him.  
  
"Oh, no, sorry. I sent it ahead of time. It should have come this morning," Morgana shouted over the train whistle.  
  
"Can I have your name, to make sure we have it?" the conductor asked as he followed her down the platform. They stopped just at the center of the train.  
  
"Morgana Loch," she shouted. She was starting to get annoyed for being held up.  
  
"Hmm, yes, we did receive your baggage this morning," the conductor shouted at above the whistle and steam as he checked his parchment. "Now, you better grab a seat. We're about to leave the station," he said with a smile.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to do," Morgana said through slightly clenched teeth. She turned on her heels to head back towards the last car again.  
  
"Have a nice trip, professor," the conductor yelled just before Morgana was out of earshot.  
  
"I wish," Morgana seethed. She walked briskly down the length of the train towards the rear. Perhaps, she thought to herself, I will be able to have a peaceful moment before arriving to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as Morgana stepped onto the train, it lurched into motion. She walked down the small corridor trying to find an empty compartment. She found a lonely compartment just three doors down from where she entered. The first two had been occupied and she really did not want any company at the moment. As soon as she closed the door to her compartment she locked it. She placed her pet carrier beside her on the seat.  
  
"It won't be long, my pet, until we are at our new home away from my wretched past," Morgana sighed as she patted the cage beside her.  
  
Morgana leaned back with a satisfied grin on her face. She closed her eyes to rest. She let her mind slowly wander to her past, her pleasant past. She was a Slytherin keeper at one time years ago. She thought about her childish crushes and smiled. She thought about Lucius Malfoy but she knew he was out of her league. She thought about James Potter but he was too much of a jokester for her. She thought about the quiet Remus Lupin that reminded her of how she was but knew he had a secret that only a select few knew about. Then her thoughts came to the one crush that lasted the longest in her mind. He was a Slytherin. He loved potions as much as she loved plants. She knew that they would have been perfect together. She would have grown plants for his potions. But alas, it was not meant to be. Severus Snape was too in love with someone else to even notice Morgana.  
  
For years, she had a crush on him but he completely ignored her. She would bump into him on purpose in the hallway. He would only mutter, "Pardon me," and continue on his way. At least he was polite about it, she thought. He always seemed preoccupied. Probably thinking about that other girl. That Gryffindor girl with red hair, Lily Evans.  
  
Morgana's thoughts were interrupted by a conversation in the passageway.  
  
"I don't understand. We've never had a problem with our owls before," Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard.  
  
"We've heard nothing from ten out of the thirty-two children. They must not have received any of the letters," McGonagall informed him with emphasis on the word "any."  
  
"But, even Harry received his letter."  
  
"After it was personally delivered to him. You do remember sending Hagrid to find him?"  
  
"Of course. Looks like we might have to do the same thing in this instance," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Shall we?" Dumbledore said indicating the door to Morgana's compartment. McGonagall nodded. Morgana opened her eyes at that moment and quickly swished her wand to unlock her door. Then she quickly grabbed one of her books and began to make like she was reading.  
  
"Time for my façade," she said to herself. There was a knock at her door, "Come in," Morgana said rather pleasantly.  
  
"Ah, we meet again, Miss Loch," Dumbledore said as he extended his hand. "It is good to see you on the train. This means you have accepted our invitation for the job."  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Morgana said. Her once savory and seductive voice was replaced with a more cheerful and higher pitched sound. "If you mean the assistant's job, yes, I have accepted."  
  
"Did Professor McGonagall not send you the letter about Professor Sprout?" Dumbledore asked as he adjusted his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Indeed I did! I tell you, Albus, it is those owls. We need to get new owls and get rid of the older ones," McGonagall protested.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps you are right, Minerva. Perhaps we do need more owls if even our teachers are not receiving their posts," Dumbledore said as he put his hands behind his back. "I guess you had just better hear the news now, Miss Loch." Dumbledore took a seat beside Morgana. McGonagall remained standing. Morgana looked from professor to professor not sure what to expect. She tried to read the messages in their faces to find out if this was good news or bad news. A voice inside her head said that it was good news. Morgana then tried to show no signs of knowing what was going to be said next.  
  
"Miss Loch, I have an offer for you," Dumbledore started. "You see, Professor Sprout is going to be on sabbatical all year. We need a Herbology teacher for the full year. Your resume parchment was excellent, that's why you received the assistant's job in the beginning. That is also why we are considering you for the full year teaching position and no others. Now, I just hope you will accept the offer for the teaching position," Dumbledore looked at her hopefully.  
  
Morgana rolled the thought around in her mind. This is what she had wanted from the beginning. She had written to Dumbledore hoping that a teaching position would be open but fining none, he offered her an assistant job to Professor Sprout. She was having a difficult time keeping up with seven greenhouses now, one for each year. This offer was better than she had hoped. Teaching the one thing she loved possibly more than anything. Morgana looked Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"I look forward to being the new Herbology teacher," Morgana said in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
"Excellent," Dumbldore replied with a clap of his hands. "Minerva will direct you to your private chambers and the greenhouses once we have arrived."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded her head with a smile. Morgana smiled pleasantly in return. Dumbledore stood to leave.  
  
"I must complete my rounds of the train. If you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said as she walked through the door. "Oh, I see you are by yourself Miss...er...Professor Loch. Professor Snape is in the first compartment here, alone as well. I believe you went to Hogwarts together?" Dumbledore mentioned. "Coming, Minerva?"  
  
"Yes, Albus," McGonagall said as she followed him out. "I'll meet you in the Grand Entrance of the castle if I do not see you off of the train."  
  
"Very well," Morgana responded. She watched the two professors exit her compartment and continue on their way.  
  
Morgana laid her head back on the seat. She let out a heavy sigh. She was glad that charade was over. Her lips turned up in a malicious smile. She was an official professor and not just a measly assistant. To top off all the good news, Severus snape was here, in this train car, just a few meters away.  
  
"I think I'll go visit a friend," Morgana said seemingly to no one. 


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In  
  
  
  
The train came to a halt just outside the Hogwarts perimeter. Elizabeth was awoken from a short nap by a tapping at her door. It was Madame Hooch.  
  
"Come in, Madame Hooch," Elizabeth said with a yawn. She reached for her pet carrier beneath her seat.  
  
"Well, dear, have you made a decision?" Hooch asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, I have," Elizabeth answered confidently.  
  
"And?" Hooch asked with an impatient look.  
  
"I'm staying, " Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Outstanding!" Hooch exclaimed with a clap of her hands.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to inform the headmaster," Elizabeth said carrying her pet carrier out her compartment door.  
  
  
Outside the train, Elizabeth found Professor Dumbledore carrying a birdcage with a phoenix in it making his way towards the castle.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Elizabeth shouted above the steam-powered engine. Dumbledore stopped and turned around slowly. A smile crept across his face when he saw who had called him.  
  
"Miss Loch, I hope you have brought me good news," Dumbledore said as he put his cage down on the platform.  
  
"Indeed I have, sir. I have decided to remain at Hogwarts to teach Herbology. After considering all my options, this is where I need to be right now," Elizabeth informed Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I am glad to hear so. I expect you will have a busy two weeks ahead of you before the students arrive. If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask any of the staff members, including myself," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, I'm not a scholar with plants, but I will help plant or transfer any if need be," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Elizabeth said solemnly.  
  
"Now, Professor McGonagall will show you to your quarters," Dumbledore said nodding towards McGonagall behind Elizabeth.  
  
"Come, dear," McGonagall said just behind Elizabeth. She turned around to find McGonagall pleasantly smiling. Elizabeth returned the smile.  
  
She followed McGonagall towards the castle. Luckily, she did not have to carry her baggage or it would have been a difficult journey. They climbed many stairs towards the front entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
Finally, after many steps, they reached the enormous doors that towered over them. Elizabeth remembered her first time walking through those same doors with the same admiration she felt again at that moment. They entered and walked down the first floor hallway.  
  
She had been a student at Hogwarts many years ago. She wondered if any of her classmates were also teachers. She bit her lip at the thought as she looked around at the familiar sights. What if the boy she had a crush on for so long was still within these walls, she thought. She smiled.  
  
"You're chambers are just down this corridor near the entrance to the greenhouses," McGonagall explained. She turned down a small corridor from the main first floor hallway.  
  
"Not much has changed," Elizabeth commented.  
  
"It changes all the time, dear," McGonagall returned.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Elizabeth responded.  
  
"I know," McGonagall chided. They both chuckled. "Not much has changed since you were a student here," McGonagall said as she stopped in front of a painting of a garden. "Maybe a few professors, but that's about all. Here we are."  
  
McGonagall opened the charmed locked door behind the painting. The two witches walked inside.  
  
"It is completely furnished. You may change the décor if you wish," McGonagall explained.  
  
Elizabeth set down her pet carrier and looked around the enormous room.  
  
"The bedroom is straight ahead and the bath is in the left corner," McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"This is all very lovely. Truly, it is more than I'd hope for. Thank you, very much, Professor McGonagall," Elizabeth said in a sweet voice.  
  
"You are very welcome. We know you needed suitable living quarters after your recent lose," McGonagall said sullen.  
  
"Yes, well, thank you, again," Elizabeth said sadly.  
  
"I'm sure you have much to do. I need to go settle in myself," McGonagall told Elizabeth as she made her way to the door. "A few things before I go," McGonagall said turning to face Elizabeth once again. "I will show you where your office will be tomorrow morning. Also, we have a staff meeting at noon in the Great Hall. Make sure you are there on time and bring plenty of quills and parchment," McGonagall informed. She straightened her spectacles and continued towards the door.  
  
"If you need anything, just let us know," were McGonagall's final words before she left.  
  
Elizabeth closed the door behind her and locked it with a spell. She sighed as she leaned her back against the door.  
  
A teacher, she was going to be a teacher! After all the terrible things in her life, something was looking up. Elizabeth giggled with delight! She danced around the room and then slumped into a chair.  
  
She was home! 


	3. Greenhouses and Black Robes

Chapter 3: Greenhouses and Black Robes   
  
  
After making a few changes in the décor of her rooms, Elizabeth went to sleep. Her dreams were all but peaceful. She dreamt of her horrible past, her ex-husband, the death of her parents, and the recent death of her grandfather. In her dreams the stories all seemed to melt into one. She felt as if she couldn't escape, until she woke.  
  
Elizabeth bolted up in her bed. Sweat clung to her forehead and neck. Quickly, she glanced around her room searching for her ex-husband. When she realized where she was and that he was nowhere near, she breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that horrible man could not find her where she was, made her all the more relaxed.  
  
It was very early when Elizabeth awoke from her nightmare. It was about four in the morning, muggle time. She was too frightened to sleep again so she decided to make an early start.  
  
Before going to meet with Professor McGonagall, Elizabeth bathed, redecorated some more, and wrote lessons for the first week of classes. She assumed she would teach every year that was there so she had lessons for each year.  
  
Just before she went to meet Professor McGonagall, she went to her pet carrier. She reached her hand inside and pulled out an egg shaped object.  
  
"There you are, my sweet. Soon you will hatch and I'll have a pet to keep me company," Elizabeth said to the green speckled object. She patted it and returned it to the carrier.  
  
As soon as she closed the carrier door, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Alohomora," Elizabeth said with a wave of her wand, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Very nice," McGonagall commented as she looked around, "I hope you slept well."  
  
"Yes, I did," Elizabeth lied.  
  
"Good," McGonagall said with a smile, "Let's go see your new office and classrooms, shall we?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Let's," Elizabeth said as she walked towards McGonagall to follow her out.  
  
The two ladies adorned in robes walked down the small corridor towards the main hallway on the first floor. They turned down the hallway away from the entrance of Hogwarts towards the back of the school. When they came to the end of the long hallway, a door stood before them that read "Greenhouses." McGonagall opened this door to reveal a glass hallway.  
  
"We had the glass hallway put in after too many students complained about wearing out their water repellent spell," McGonagall informed Elizabeth as they walked through to the first greenhouse.  
  
"There are now seven greenhouses. I believe there were only four when you attended Hogwarts."  
  
"Hmm, I believe you are correct. You were not a professor at the time. How do you know I came here?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked at some pots on a shelf in the first greenhouse.  
  
"Background check, my dear. We always find out where our professors went to school. We know a lot more than you think," McGonagall informed her.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes became wide at this statement. They never told her that they did background checks. This did not bother Elizabeth, however, though her expression stated otherwise.  
  
They continued to tour through the remaining six greenhouses, one greenhouse for each year, McGonagall had told Elizabeth. The greenhouses were enormous compared to the muggle greenhouses Elizabeth first worked in after she graduated from Hogwarts. Elizabeth liked the layouts for each house. There were so many opportunities to have students to do extra projects in their designated greenhouse. She couldn't wait to start teaching but there was a lot of work to be completed before the greenhouses would be ready for students, Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"This is where my tour ends for the greenhouses. The only thing left to show you is your new office," McGonagall said closing the door to the glass hallway. "Follow me."  
  
Elizabeth followed McGonagall only a few doors down to a door decorated with ivy.  
  
"Professor Sprout did this for you before she left," McGonagall informed her. "She thought it would be a nice welcoming for you." Elizabeth smiled and the two entered.  
  
"Again, the décor is up to you but it is completely furnished and Professor Sprout made sure you had plenty of reference material before she left. Sometimes I wonder if she had her sabbatical planned from the start," McGonagall added.  
  
"I love it!" Elizabeth said with a great big grin, "I really did not expect all of this. I was expecting some closet somewhere far from the greenhouses and did not even expect such lovely quarters. I am absolutely honored to work in such a well managed establishment," Elizabeth said with some tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Please, Miss Loch, it is what every teacher and assistant is supplied with. Surely you knew that," McGonagall said placing a gently hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, I really didn't," Elizabeth said wiping a tear with her sleeve.  
  
"Well, we are pleased with the work you have accomplished in your past, we do not judge anyone from some mistakes they have made, and we welcome all teachers and assistants with hospitality," spoke McGonagall.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, again. Please, thank Professor Dumbledore for me as well."  
  
"You can do that yourself at the meeting this afternoon," McGonagall said looking at a grandfather clock in the hallway just outside the door, "Speaking of meetings, I have one with Professor Dumbledore before this afternoons meeting. I will see you then," McGonagall concluded.  
  
Elizabeth walked McGonagall to the door and watched her walk down the hallway. She smiled. She knew she would get along just fine in the school. Everyone was so nice to her. All her dreams were coming true. Again, she wiped a happy tear from her eye.  
  
"Another sniveling teacher happy to be back at Hogwarts, I presume," came a masculine voice from behind Elizabeth. She jumped at the sound for she did not hear anyone approach. She turned around to see nothing but black, a black billowing robe that is. She looked up to the face the voice belonged, and gasped.  
  
"Severus? Severus Snape?" asked Elizabeth astonished. 


	4. Infatuation

Chapter 4: Infatuation  
  
  
"Do I know you?" the wizard asked.  
  
"You probably don't remember me. My name is Elizabeth Loch. We graduated in the same class," Elizabeth said putting out her hand for him to shake. The wizard looked at her hand.  
  
"Indeed, I am Severus Snape, but I do not recall an Elizabeth Loch, though I'm sure you did exist," Severus sneered.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit," Elizabeth said disappointed and lowered her hand, "Sure, I didn't exist because I was a Hufflepuff. No one existed in Hufflepuff to the rest of the school," Elizabeth said haughtily. Severus huffed in amusement. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Exactly."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean, 'Exactly?'" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You are amused at my comment about Hufflepuff's not existing. Hufflepuff's are a big joke in this school. I assume you still rout for Slytherin?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Why yes, I do," Severus said with a wicked half smirk, "In fact, I am the head of Slytherin." Elizabeth's eyes grew a little wider.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Lop, I have a meeting to plan for," Severus sneered and walked on his way.  
  
"That's Miss Loch, Snake!" Elizabeth said under her breath.  
  
Elizabeth watched Severus walk down the hallway with a revengeful look but it quickly dissipated. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes became dreamy.  
  
"I can't believe he's here," she said lost in a thought of the past, "The boy I had the biggest crush on, is at this school," Elizabeth muttered absentmindedly.  
  
A smile washed over her lips and her demeanor changed entirely. She became giddy and giggly. She ran into her new office and closed the door. She quickly performed a diminishing spell on her voice and then screamed loudly. All that uttered from her mouth was a scream that sounded as if it were muffled by a pillow. When her scream was over she undid the spell.  
  
"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! He's here. He's here! He's actually here," Elizabeth said walking rapidly around her office, "I need to tell someone."  
  
She stopped in her tracks. Who could she tell? She had no friends at her old home. She had only met Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall. Madame Hooch! That's whom she would tell.  
  
Elizabeth ran out of her office and quickly locked it with a spell. She then, giggly, ran down the halls towards the athletic section of the school. She passed by professors and quickly slowed herself down. She greeted them with a friendly smile and quick 'hello.'" After she had passed them, she quickly picked up her pace again, running down the halls.  
  
When she finally came to the athletic section door, she hesitated a moment. What if Madame Hooch could care less? What if Madame Hooch was too busy? What if Madame Hooch was not there? Elizabeth stood there pondering for a moment, but then gave up on her thoughts and went inside.  
  
It was a brilliant hallway filled with Quidditch pictures on the walls. Hooch was congratulating the winning team in each photo. Elizabeth found one photo of Harry Potter. She had seen many photos of him in books but never an actual photo of him in Quidditch. Harry's photo stood next to his father's photo. Elizabeth remembered James very well.  
  
One time, Elizabeth was just minding her own business when a group of Slytherin's ran passed her. All of her books, quills, and parchments fell to the floor. The hall erupted into laughter. Her face reddened and she knelt down to pick her things up off the floor. James was the only one in the hall to offer her help. She would never forget how nice he was. She gently touched the picture.  
  
All of a sudden, Elizabeth heard a shout from a doorway that was left open to her left. She was snapped back to reality. She wondered if anyone was hurt. She quickly ran to the doorway and peered inside. Hooch was sitting there watching a muggle television. Elizabeth snickered to herself and entered.  
  
She walked quietly up to Hooch, whose back was towards her. Elizabeth could see the television image. It was a game of Quidditch! How could Hooch get quidditch on television, she thought to herself.  
  
Hooch was yelling at one of the teams for a lousy play. Elizabeth muffled her giggles with the sleeve of her light blue robes but soon she couldn't hold it for long. She accidentally burst out with laughter. Hooch nearly jumped through the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Elizabeth managed to say between chuckles.  
  
"Child! I should have your wand for nearly scaring an old witch to death," Hooch said patting her chest.  
  
"I truly am sorry," Elizabeth said putting a reassuring hand on Hooch's shoulder.  
  
"Very well, apology accepted," Hooch said, "Now what brings you here? Shouldn't you be planning for your classes?"  
  
"Oh, I've finished my first week of planning already," Elizabeth explained excitedly.  
  
"But that's not what you are here to tell me, is it?" Hooch asked seeing the excitement in her eyes.  
  
"No. But I'm not sure if I should tell you. You might not understand," Elizabeth said wringing her hands.  
  
"I know that look if ever I have seen it. Who is he?" Hooch asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, "Well, I had a crush on this boy when I was attending Hogwarts. And...and...well, I just ran into him again," Elizabeth said sheepishly.  
  
"Who is it?" Hooch said with a sly smirk on her face and leaning towards Elizabeth.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you who he is exactly. Well, he hasn't changed much since he was younger. He has a nasty disposition, but he looks even more handsome," Elizabeth said not knowing what was escaping her lips.  
  
Hooch sat back in her chair with a bewildered look on her face. She was not sure she could believe what Elizabeth was saying.  
  
"You mean...that twit...you're in love with, Severus?" Hooch said completely astonished.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded her head. Her eyes fell to the floor. Hooch burst into laughter.  
  
"Good luck, dear. He's about as loveable as a bludger," Hooch said shaking her head with a chuckle.  
  
"See. I knew you would not understand," Elizabeth said slumping into a chair next to Hooch.  
  
"I understand more than you know. This is just infatuation. You are remembering your youthful days. It is quite common and will ware off in a few days," Hooch said.  
  
"You think?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do believe," Hooch said and turned back to the television, "Oh, would you look at that! The American team scored. That's a first! Excuse me, dear. I must finish watching my quidditch game. I enchanted this television to show the quidditch games I cannot attend. You are welcome to sit and watch with me," Hooch said becoming entranced by the game once more.  
  
"No, thanks. I better be on my way. I have to get some things before the meeting," Elizabeth replied.  
  
She walked out of Hooch's office very disappointed. She didn't want this feeling to end, but Hooch was probably right. 


	5. Encounter #2

Chapter 5: Encounter #2  
  
  
Elizabeth closed the door to her quarters very slowly. The walk back from Madame Hooch's office seemed to take forever. The reality that her feelings were just infatuation hit her like a ton of clay pots. Her heart felt heavy with the weight of a love she would never have.  
  
"I was just kidding myself for ever thinking I could ever have a chance with him," she sighed.  
  
Elizabeth dragged her feet over to her trunk that held her teaching supplies. She slowly opened it and took out several rolls of parchment and some quills. She stood up and saw her reflection in the mirror by the door. She looked drab and run down. Her red hair looked dull, her blue eyes had turned gray. Just a few moments ago she was nearly the happiest person alive. Now, it looked as if her life had been shattered.  
  
Elizabeth looked around the room. How could she look so rotten when she still had many things going for her? She shook her head.  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth. You've been in worse situations before. Just because Severus has never noticed you until today, and you had his name written on every piece of parchment, doesn't mean this is all going to go away," she reassured herself. She looked around again and smiled.  
  
With a slightly new spring to her step, Elizabeth began to walk out the door to the meeting. Before leaving her quarters, she took one last look around to reassure herself that it was still there. She then closed and locked the door, and slid the garden painting into place.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the Great Hall. She looked at the four long tables and saw Hufflepuff's table. She smiled at the fond memories. Then she looked towards the staff table.  
  
Many of the staff members had already arrived and were chatting amongst themselves. Elizabeth knew she would have to introduce herself to them but she had been hoping Professor Sprout would have been there to help. However, she did see the one and only familiar face she knew, Madame Hooch.  
  
Hooch walked over to Elizabeth seeing that she was having difficulty joining the crowd.  
  
"Come on, dear. I'll help introduce you to some of the professors you may be working with since they need some of your plants for their classes," Hooch explained.  
  
Hooch went around and introduced her to the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, who would need tealeaves. Also, the Professor Flitwick who would need a variety of plant life for some of his charms. Hooch also mentioned that Professor McGonagall would need a few items as well but would inform her at a later time. And lastly, she was introduced to Professor Severus Snape, (because he didn't know that Elizabeth told Hooch about their meeting) would need various plants for his potions, more than anyone else.  
  
"Ah, Miss Log, we meet again," Snape said purposely.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snoop, we do," Elizabeth shot back.  
  
"Oh, you two know each other already?" Hooch asked trying to cover up the fact she knew they knew each other.  
  
"We bumped into each other in the hall earlier," Elizabeth explained. Snape and Elizabeth shot daggers at each other with their eyes.  
  
"Yes, come to find out we went to school together," Snape mentioned.  
  
"Not like you ever noticed," Elizabeth muttered between clenched teeth.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Snape sneered knowing she did not have a good comment.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just that I think we had potions together," Elizabeth sneered back.  
  
"I have better things to do than to stand here and listen to a little Hufflepuff quibble about the past," Snape said and turned on his heals.  
  
"Like I said, he's about as loveable as a bludger," Hooch commented once more, "I must say though, you have some spunk as well."  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said half-heartedly. She was too busy watching Snape.  
  
Snape sat down in his normal seat as always along with some of the other professors. Hooch took her seat as well. Elizabeth did not know where to sit. She assumed she would sit in Professor Sprout's seat, but there was more than one empty seat.  
  
"Which is Professor Sprout's seat, Hooch?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
"Sprout's seat is over there by Professor Trelawney," Hooch said pointing to an empty chair by the Divination professor Elizabeth had met earlier.  
  
Elizabeth glanced over at Professor Trelawney and the empty chair beside her. Then, she noticed the professor on the other side of the empty chair. She quickly looked back at Hooch. Hooch was already looking at her.  
  
"Oh, no," Elizabeth whined.  
  
"Have fun, dear," Hooch uttered.  
  
The professor on the other side of Professor Sprout's was none other than Severus Snape! 


	6. Put in His Place

Chapter 6: Put In His Place  
  
  
The meeting had gone quite well despite whom Elizabeth had to sit next to. She was introduced to everyone. She was even excited to see Rubeus Hagrid with the professors. She was even more excited to hear that he was teaching Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
Everyone seemed to be happy she was there except for Snape. Snape completely ignored her except when she had a question. Then, he would snicker or sigh. Once, McGonagall gave him a stern look because of a noise he made towards one of Elizabeth's questions. He coughed to cover it up and made no sound afterwards.  
  
At the end of the meeting, Dumbledore came over to Elizabeth. Now, she seemed nervous because of all the information she had received. She was also feeling overwhelmed by the things she needed to complete before the start of term.  
  
"You look rather overwhelmed already, Miss Loch. I do hope this meeting hasn't made you this way," asked a worried Dumbledore. Snape had overheard.  
  
"Perhaps Miss Loch is not ready to be a teacher, Albus," Snape suggested.  
  
"Oh, hush, Severus. Of course she is ready. You didn't see her credentials," Dumbledore said sternly. "We are here to help Miss Loch, not criticize her or leave her to struggle. You, of all people, should understand that!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Snape said sheepishly. His rather pale cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
"Why don't you start on your lessons, Severus?" instructed Dumbledore.  
  
Snape was about to say something but decided against it. He gathered his things and left.  
  
"Severus can be rather rude at times, you just have to put him in his place," Dumbledore informed Elizabeth. "Now, please don't feel overwhelmed. Most of that information is a review for everyone. If you didn't understand something, just ask any of the professors," Dumbledore said with a twinkle that eased Elizabeth.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she said. "I also wanted to thank you for providing me with such wonderful quarters and a fantastic office. I didn't think an assistant would get so much."  
  
"Ah, but you are no longer an assistant. You are a teacher," Dumbledore said. "We always treat everyone with the same respect."  
  
"Again, I thank you," Elizabeth said with a huge smile. "But I do have one question. What are the children suppose to call me since I am not an official professor?"  
  
"The students should call you Miss Loch, for now," Dumbledore informed her. "Possibly next half of the year they may call you Professor Loch. That is, if your instructors at the ministry deem you worthy of graduating early because your position is not longer of an assistant but a full fledged teacher."  
  
"That would be wonderful! I'll contact them to come observe me," Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"It sounds like you are no longer overwhelmed," Dumbledore alleged. Elizabeth smiled. "Very well, I will see you this evening at dinner. Oh, are you comfortable in that seat beside Severus?" Dumbledore asked at the last moment.  
  
"I am quite comfortable. I think I can handle him," Elizabeth said, this time with the twinkle in her eye. Dumbledore laughed and walked on his way.  
  
Elizabeth gathered her things and took one last look at her seat, then towards Snape's seat. She thought for a moment about how they bicker like siblings, almost. She chuckled to herself. Then a marvelous idea popped into her head.  
  
"I know what he needs," Elizabeth stated. She now quickened her pace and hurried back to her chambers. 


	7. What He Needs

Chapter 7: What He Needs  
  
  
  
It was the night of the sorting feast and Elizabeth's plan would go into affect shortly after the start of term. She watched the new students being sorted, all the while, glancing at Snape from the corner of her eye. She had told no one of her plans, not even her new friend Hooch. She knew what she had planned for Snape was exactly what he needed.  
  
"A good kick in the ass is what he needs," Hooch told Elizabeth one day after having an unpleasant confrontation with Snape over Slytherin's quidditch practice schedule.  
  
Dumbledore was just finishing his speech before the feast began at the moment. Elizabeth wore a smirk on her face, with the thought of her plan running through her mind. Snape looked at her strangely. Dumbledore said his final words and the feast began.  
  
"You can't be that excited about the start of term," Snape said as he placed his napkin on his lap. This just made Elizabeth grin more.  
  
"And why can't I? It is my first year as a teacher. I am excited! Aren't you excited to see the new students and some new faces around this castle?" Elizabeth said excitedly.  
  
"No," Snape said bluntly.  
  
"You mean, there is nothing in the castle that gives you joy?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"My work keeps me entertained," Snape said plainly.  
  
"Yet, I never see you smile when you do it. Not even as a student did I ever see you smile," Elizabeth claimed.  
  
"I'm concentrating when I do my work," Snape explained. "And I had little to smile about when I was younger."  
  
"I see," Elizabeth noted as her thoughts turned to her troubled past. "But certainly you can see passed your difficult times and remember and retain happier moments?"  
  
"No," Snape barked. It was obvious he was forcing happier moments from his mind at that time. "If you don't mind, I would like to finish my meal in peace."  
  
"By all means, shut yourself off from me. I was only trying to make conversation," Elizabeth retorted. Snape just growled and finished his meal in silence.  
  
  
When the feast was over, Elizabeth walked back to her quarters extremely happy. She had just proven to herself that her plan would most certainly work. The conversation she had with Severus had been planned, more or less. He may have started it, but it was bound to happen.  
  
Elizabeth slid the garden painting to one side and was about to open her door when the painting was jerked back into place by some force. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed her wand from her sleeve. At the same moment she turned around to find Severus standing before her.  
  
"I thought about something while I ate in silence," Severus began. "I do not like you. You are too friendly, too forward, and too naïve. All the things I dislike in people, but especially in you. If you try to converse with me again as you did tonight, you will regret every moment," Severus sneered and hissed as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
Elizabeth just nodded her head in silence. Her eyes were bulging with fear and surprise. Her hand was clamped onto her wand. She stepped back a little as Severus approached. They were nearly standing toe to toe when Severus stopped his advance.  
  
"Do not trespass where you do not belong, Miss Loch," concluded Severus. He gave her one last stare before he turned to walk away.  
  
Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and then entered her chambers. She shook her head, released the clip in her hair, and let her red hair fall down her back. She then walked into her bedroom. Elizabeth placed her clip and wand on her dresser and then walked over to her bed. She turned her back towards the bed and let herself fall onto it.  
  
What had she been thinking? Maybe she was doing this all wrong. Maybe she should not be doing it at all. Her thoughts paused for a moment. But that's what he needs, she kept telling herself. She was most certain.  
  
Elizabeth decided to keep with her plan. Though, Severus warned her about talking to her, she knew he still needed what she had planned. Besides, everything had been working so far. Even Severus hating her was part of the plan. 


	8. The Secret Admirer

Chapter 8: The Secret Admirer  
  
  
Half way into the second week of classes, Severus came into the greenhouses looking for Elizabeth. He needed a root for a potion he was teaching to the second years.  
  
"I am not here to chat. I need thirty-two good ginger roots," Severus said when he had found Elizabeth in the seventh greenhouse.  
  
"Very well," Elizabeth said plainly.  
  
She walked back to the second greenhouse and dug up fresh ginger root for Severus. She handed him the pieces of root that he needed.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" Elizabeth asked as she brushed her hands off on her work robes.  
  
"Yes, could you obtain these items on this list?" Snape asked as he handed her a piece of parchment.  
  
"Certainly," Elizabeth responded as she took the piece of parchment.  
  
She unrolled the parchment and read the following not instead of a list of ingredients:  
  
My dearest Severus,  
My eyes are entranced by your figure.  
I watch you constantly, but you never notice  
me. I long for your gaze to connect with  
mine. Maybe one day you will see the love  
in my eyes and understand what I see.  
  
Love,  
Admirer from afar  
  
Elizabeth chuckled a little and handed the parchment back to Severus.  
  
"Uh, I think you gave me the wrong parchment, my dearest Severus," Elizabeth said and emphasized "my dearest Severus."  
  
"What?" Severus exclaimed and snatched the parchment out of Elizabeth's hand. Severus steamed and searched his pockets for another parchment. Upon finding it, thrust it at Elizabeth. "I thought I had destroyed this," he said promptly made it disappear in a puff of yellow smoke.  
  
"I am sure you were treasuring it," Elizabeth chastised.  
  
"That is absurd. I believe that was an obvious attempt by a student to get on my better side to receive a passing grade," Severus explained.  
  
"This early in the term?" Elizabeth questioned with a smile.  
  
"They obviously thought their grade would be in jeopardy later on," Severus explained further.  
  
"Why, are you blushing, Snape?" Elizabeth asked as she approached him.  
  
"No," he snapped. "I must be going. I have a class scheduled soon," Severus concluded abruptly.  
  
Elizabeth just snickered about the thought of Severus receiving a love letter as she watched him leave. She read the new parchment that she remembered she was holding in her hand. This time it included ingredients that could be found in the greenhouses. She went around filling a cloth bag with the items on the list.  
  
At the end of the day, she took the bag with her to dinner since Severus had not returned for the remainder of the day. When she arrived at dinner, Snape looked rather frustrated. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Snape," Elizabeth said kindly. Snape just grunted. "I have the items on the list that you requested."  
  
"Oh, I had forgotten about those," Snape said taking the bag from her.  
  
"Your welcome," Elizabeth responded.  
  
"Er, thank you, Miss Loch," Snape said quietly and then looked through the contents of the bag.  
  
"Everything to your satisfactory, Professor?" Elizabeth asked just before taking a bite of her shepherd's pie.  
  
"Yes, very," Snape responded.  
  
"Good," Elizabeth commented with a smile. "Have you received anymore love letters?"  
  
Snape snapped his head in her direction. Professor Trelawney almost choked on her salad and then started to snicker to herself.  
  
"That will be quite enough of that, Miss Loch," Snape spat.  
  
Professor Trelawney leaned over to Elizabeth and whispered to her.  
  
"I knew this would happen to him one day. Do you have an idea who it might be?" Trelawney asked.  
  
"No," Elizabeth answered with a smile. "But Snape thinks it is a student."  
  
"I highly doubt a student would send Severus a love letter. Not even a Slytherin girl would have the courage to send him a letter. I have a strange feeling that it could be a fellow teacher," Trelawney suggested and turned to the professor on her right.  
  
Before dinner was over, everyone knew Snape had a secret admirer. The last person to find out was Dumbledore. Elizabeth watched McGonagall whisper to Dumbledore then he glanced over at Snape with raised eyebrows. Dumbledore smiled slightly and then continued on with his meal.  
  
Snape looked around at everyone. They were whispering and staring at him. He became quite aggravated. He threw his knife and fork onto his plate. Then he turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"I despise you even more. You started this," Snape snarled at her. He left the table with his billowing black robes following him.  
  
After dinner, Elizabeth went down to the dungeon to Severus's quarters. She knocked on the wall that hid his door. She had been given an indicator by McGonagall to find the private chambers of professors in case she hand any questions past office hours. She had found Severus's chambers relatively easily. Again, she knocked on the wall. There was no answer. She thought he must not be in and turned to venture back to her own chambers. Something stopped her. It was like a black wall. Strangely, she felt she had seen this before and looked up. She stared directly into the bewitching eyes of Severus.  
  
"Have you come to chastise me some more, Miss Loch?" Severus hissed. "If you have, you can leave now. Let me rephrase that. If you have anything to say to me, you can leave now," Severus remarked. He pushed passed Elizabeth and placed his hand on the wall. It disappeared and Severus entered.  
  
"I wanted to apologize!" Elizabeth blurted out before he shut the door in her face.  
  
"That is thoughtful of you, but I still do not like you," Severus said and shut the door. In an instant the stone wall covered the door again.  
  
"I don't care if you don't like me. I just wanted you to accept my apology," Elizabeth muttered to herself in the empty hallway.  
  
She returned to her quarters quietly, regretting what she had said at dinner. It was too late now to take it back, she thought. If only Severus had accepted her apology she would not heave this regret weighing her down.  
  
Elizabeth walked into her quarters and straight to the bathroom. She filled the tub with water while she searched for some lavender oil. She sprinkled some of the oil into the bath once she had found it. Lavender was to help her relax and calm herself. She disrobed and slipped into the steamy water. She soaked in the tub for quite a while. In fact, the water relaxed her so much; she did not see the raven sitting on the sink.  
  
The raven held an envelope in its beak. It flew over to Elizabeth and dropped the envelope beside the tub. Elizabeth opened the letter and read the contents. This is what it said:  
  
I accept  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Elizabeth smiled. He must have still been listening when she muttered what she had said in the hallway.  
  
She removed herself from the bathtub with the letter clutched in her hand. In the back of her mind she still had feelings for Severus. No matter how hard she tried to force the emotions away, they ruled over her. She went into her bedroom and dressed for bed. Her thoughts turned to the love letter Severus had received. It was time to find out who this secret admirer really was, Elizabeth thought that night. Little did she know Severus had the same thought that night as well. 


	9. Another Letter

Chapter 9: Another Letter  
  
  
A month had passed by before Severus received his next love letter. He had been walking back from McGonagall's office after reporting the points lost and gained for each house that day in potions. A small screech owl dropped a letter just in front of him. It landed in his hands. He opened the letter and read the contents as he continued down the hall. At first, he thought it was a letter regarding a potion he had discussed with Dumbledore the other day. As soon as he saw the frilly handwriting in pink ink, he knew it was not from Professor Dumbledore. Severus became infuriated as he read the letter.  
  
My dearest Severus,  
  
Again, I write to you hoping to find favor in your eyes. Yet,  
I see no approving glance from you. Please consider my words.  
They are true and from my heart.  
  
All my love,  
Admirer from afar  
  
"Again with this charade?" Severus muttered to himself.  
  
"What charade, Professor Snape?" Elizabeth asked as she approached Severus from behind. She tried to see what he was looking at but he quickly hid it.  
  
"Nothing," Severus said through clenched teeth. Elizabeth could hear Severus's hand crush the piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh, I think I know what is wrong," Elizabeth stated giving Severus a knowing glance.  
  
"Miss Loch,. . ." started Severus with a sever look but Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"I know. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, now," reassured Elizabeth seriously.  
  
"Thank you," Severus uttered.  
  
"Do you have any idea who might be sending you these ridiculous letters?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"I still think it is a student," Severus confessed.  
  
"Let me see the letter," Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"No," Severus stated shortly.  
  
"I only want to see the handwriting. Maybe I can recognize it," Elizabeth offered.  
  
"Fair enough," Severus said with no emotion. He handed Elizabeth the crunched piece of parchment.  
  
Elizabeth examined the letter carefully. She definitely recognized the handwriting. She did not tell Severus this. She wanted to see what he would do to his mysterious admirer.  
  
"Hmm, I can't seem to place it. This is really mysterious. Have you tried any potions or charms that will reveal the author of these letter?" Elizabeth asked handing back the parchment.  
  
"No, I have not. Thank you, Miss Loch. I will start on that immediately."  
  
"Please, Professor Snape, call me Elizabeth. If you don't mind?" Elizabeth suggested to him.  
  
"Very well," Severus said not waving his hateful expression. "You may call me Severus."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. Her heart gave a leap but she suppressed her joy.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a pod ready to hatch at any moment now, Severus," Elizabeth quickly mentioned and headed towards the greenhouses practically kicking her heals. 


	10. Vincent

Chapter 10: Vincent  
  
Once in the greenhouse, she went to the very pod she had mentioned to Severus. She wore a grin from ear to ear as she handled the pod. Soil fell from the huge seed. It was the same egg shaped seed she had brought with her on the train to Hogwarts. Now, it was about the hatch, yes, hatch.  
  
Footsteps could be heard approaching closer to Elizabeth. She was so enthralled with her seed that she barely noticed Hooch and McGonagall come in.  
  
"Is this the plant you mentioned, Elizabeth?" Hooch asked.  
  
"Yes, the Brazilian Trap, very rare," Elizabeth explained not taking her eyes off the pod.  
  
"Amazing," McGonagall said as she approached the seed. She adjusted her spectacles as she took a closer look.  
  
"I only wish this was happening during my class with the seventh years," Elizabeth said placing the seed back into the soil.  
  
As soon as she removed her hands, the seed started to stir. It rocked back and forth. The three witches surrounded the seed with anxious looks. It continued to move about in its pocket of earth.  
  
"I wonder if it will be male or female?" inquired McGonagall.  
  
"We won't be able to find out until it hatches completely," Elizabeth informed them. "If it has blue spots, it is male. If the spots are green, female."  
  
Again, they all stared as it rocked. Then, a crackling sound began. The seed cracked from one end to the other. It unfolded to reveal a Venus Trap like plant with long vines.  
  
"Isn't it adorable?" exclaimed Elizabeth. She removed the plant creature entirely from its shell and placed it in a small terracotta pot. "It can't hold is pod up yet but once it does, it will look around as if it were human."  
  
"Will it be able to speak?" Hooch asked touching one of its vines.  
  
"Unfortunately herbologists all over the world have not been able to teach it to speak, despite what you might have seen in that muggle movie you watched the other day," explained Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, look! It has blue spots on its pod," proclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"It's a male!" Elizabeth said excitedly. "I think I shall name him Vincent.  
  
"You are going to name it?" Hooch questioned apprehensively.  
  
"Of course, Hooch. They take on personalities like any other pet," McGonagall informed her.  
  
Elizabeth put Vincent next to some other plants without so much personality. Vincent yawned and laid his pod-like head on the side of his pot rim. He looked like a little puppy, Elizabeth thought.  
  
"How large do these things grow?" Hooch asked.  
  
"Well, their pods only grow to about 70 centimeters long and 50 centimeters wide. You see those vines? Well, they can grow to be 10 meters long," stated Elizabeth.  
  
The three witches walked out of the greenhouses on their way to dinner. They went from talking about Vincent and Brazilian Traps to Severus's long letters.  
  
"Do you know if he had received any others?" Hooch asked McGonagall.  
  
"No, I do not know," answered McGonagall. "Do you know, Miss Loch?"  
  
"No," Elizabeth lied. "And for Merlin's sake, would you all please call me Elizabeth. That is, if I may call you by your first names?"  
  
"Of course," McGonagall responded.  
  
"I've never gone by my first name. Everyone just calls me Hooch," Hooch said.  
  
They laughed a little as they walked towards the dining hall. All through dinner Severus's seat remained empty. Not once did he make an appearance. Elizabeth found this odd but then remembered he might be too busy trying to figure out who wrote those letters. She smiled to herself. He will never find out who wrote them, she thought to herself. The ink used came from a plant extract. This extract made it virtually impossible to detect the writer. It rendered the charms or potions useless. She knew this because she supplied the ink to the author of the letters. 


	11. A Response

Chapter 11: A Response  
  
  
Elizabeth was just finishing with the sixth year class on that Friday in December when a raven came swooping down in the greenhouse. It dropped a letter on her worktable and flew away. She knew whom the letter was from.  
  
"Remember your final homework assignment is due in one week before the break," Elizabeth informed the class as she picked up the envelope.  
  
Inside the envelope was a list of ingredients Severus would need by the end of the day. Since this class was her last class for that Friday, she promptly went to work gathering the items on the list. This was an extensive list. She would need to deliver it in person rather than at the dining table.  
  
When she was finished, Elizabeth gathered everything and headed towards the dungeons. Bags and boxes floated behind her as she walked down the stairs. She was quite happy, everything was going very well for her. Just last week, the ministers of the Ministry of Wizardry and Witchcraft Education had given her an excellent rating on her teaching skills. She found out she would be graduating earlier than she had expected. Even her plan with Severus was going well. He still disliked her but there was a change coming over him very gradually.  
  
Elizabeth approached the potions laboratory. She saw Severus sitting at his desk writing when she walked in.  
  
"Severus, here are the items you requested," Elizabeth spoke.  
  
"Very well. Just put them on the tables there. I will sort through them later," Severus said plainly without raising his head.  
  
"What are you writing?" Elizabeth asked walking towards him.  
  
"A letter," Severus hissed with a small sly smile.  
  
"To who?" she asked.  
  
"To my secret admirer," responded Severus, as he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes became wide. She stood in front of Severus's desk and read the letter upside down.  
  
To my admirer from afar,  
  
I am sorry to say that my heart belongs to another.  
I could not share my love with anyone but her. Please  
Forgive me and let this be our last correspondence.  
  
Severus was just signing his name when she finished reading it.  
  
"Do you know who has been sending you the letters?" Elizabeth asked looking at the new letter he had received next to him.  
  
"No," Severus grunted.  
  
"How do you know to who to send the letter?" Elizabeth inquired. She was becoming more nervous and anxious with each question she asked.  
  
"I don't," Severus said bluntly. "But, I do have her owl. I captured it with the last letter I received," Severus said standing up from his desk. Elizabeth backed away slightly. It was as if she became very small when he stood and he towered over her.  
  
"And the other witch you are in love with, who is she?" Elizabeth asked with a slightly unsteady voice.  
  
"No one. Just someone I made up to stop this nonsense," Severus informed her as he placed the letter in an envelope.  
  
Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She still had a chance.  
  
"Where is this person's owl now?" Elizabeth questioned not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Here," said Severus stripping a cloth off of a birdcage. He revealed a screech owl.  
  
Elizabeth gasped. The owl looked at Severus with a rather sharp look, then it looked at Elizabeth. As soon as it saw Elizabeth it started to squawk. Severus looked at the bird then to Elizabeth with questioning eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were wide again. He put the cloth back over the cage and the squawking stopped.  
  
"I. . .I must go," Elizabeth stammered. "I. . .have some work to do be. . .before dinner."  
  
She turned around quickly and walked briskly out of the potions laboratory. She hurried passed students and practically ran up the stairs. By the time she was in the main hallway, she was running towards her chambers. Tears had already formed in her eyes and were now making their way down her cheeks. She fumbled to slide the garden picture to the left so she could open her door. Once inside, she ran to her bedroom and threw herself down onto her bed. Tears now flowed from her eyes and soaked her pillow. A vine crept across her back. It patted her gently. Another vine wrote on a piece of parchment and handed it to Elizabeth. It read, "I'm sorry," in child like handwriting. Two-month-old Vincent knew all her secrets and knew the reason for her tears. 


	12. The Plan Revealed

Chapter 12: The Plan Revealed  
  
  
"Oh, no. What is the matter?" Hooch asked as she came through the door of Elizabeth's bedroom. Hooch sat on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth turned her head to the side. "Some students told me they saw you running down the corridor. I came to check out what all the excitement was about. I found your door wide open."  
  
"It's not working?" Elizabeth told Hooch.  
  
"What's not working? The teaching job?" Hooch questioned.  
  
"No, my plan. It's not working!" said Elizabeth.  
  
"What plan?" Hooch continued to question.  
  
"He has my owl!" Elizabeth continued, not making any sense to Hooch.  
  
"Who has your owl? And why do they have it?" Hooch asked. Elizabeth sat up.  
  
"Severus has my owl because he captured it with the last letter I set him!" Elizabeth confessed. "I'm the one who has been sending him the love letters. And now, my plan is ruined!" sobbed Elizabeth. She threw herself back down onto her pillow.  
  
"Oh, my," was all Hooch could seem to muster at the moment.  
  
Hooch managed to calm Elizabeth down before asking her any more questions. Then Elizabeth proceeded to explain what happened.  
  
"Okay, so Severus has your owl. Does he know to whom the owl belongs?" Hooch asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I don't know. The owl started screeching when it saw me. I just assumed he would figure out it was mine," Elizabeth explained.  
  
"That's not a sure thing," said Hooch. "Do you still want to continue your plan?"  
  
"I'm not sure. If I knew he did not think that owl was mine, then I guess I would," Elizabeth answered.  
  
"If I found out that he did not know it was your owl, would you then?" Hooch offered.  
  
"Absolutely!" Elizabeth cheered as her face lit up.  
  
Elizabeth explained her full plan to Hooch. She told her that what she believed Severus needed was just a bit of love. Then maybe he would be a nicer person. Elizabeth continued to explain that even though he hated her, there is a fine line between love and hate. She was trying to find that line. It was beginning to work until he captured her owl.  
  
It was not long before her owl returned to her with the letter from Severus Elizabeth had already read. She looked at Hooch.  
  
"Do you think he sent it knowing to whom it belonged?" Elizabeth asked Hooch as she caressed her owl.  
  
"No, he would have changed the name on the letter if he knew it was you," Hooch informed her as she looked at the letter. "See, he still has 'To my admirer from afar' written on it."  
  
"Come on then, we have work to do," Elizabeth said with a smile. She grabbed Hooch's hand taking her to the greenhouses. 


	13. Reviewing the Situation

Chapter 13:  
  
  
Elizabeth and Hooch worked on the plan the next few months. During December they sent a letter every week except for the weeks the children had off of school for the holiday. They knew this would throw Severus off their track for a while. It did work. Now, Severus had the suspicion it was a seventh year Hufflepuff that looked at him peculiarly during her advanced potions class. Elizabeth and Hooch did everything to make him believe it was a student. They sprayed girly perfume on the letters, wrote in fancy inks, and so on. Elizabeth cut down her discussions of the letters with Severus but Hooch picked up where Elizabeth left off.  
  
Elizabeth and Severus's relationship was going on to a new level, from hate to toleration. This was a good step, Elizabeth thought. Hooch just thought this would lead to him suspecting her again. Elizabeth just told Hooch that it was inevitable for him to at least tolerate her now since she spent so much time with him. When she was not working on the plan with Hooch, in classes, or tending to the plants in the greenhouses, she was with Severus delivering ingredients or sitting with him at each meal. Hooch just sighed and finally agreed that it was a good thing.  
  
"Who would have ever thought a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin would become friends?" Hooch remarked when she finally agreed.  
  
"We're not close friends, just mere acquaintances. He tolerates me, as I seem to tolerate him. But you know how I actually feel about him," Elizabeth commented while writing yet another love letter.  
  
"You do not have to remind me," Hooch said with a roll of her hawk like eyes. "You bore me to tears sometimes with your ramblings about your conversations with him. You do more of the talking anyway. I don't need to know what you said to him word for word."  
  
"You're just jealous because you see something between us," Elizabeth said dreamily.  
  
"Ugh! You're hopeless," Hooch remarked and set out for her flying lessons.  
  
With every letter they sent those few months they received the same response back from Severus.  
  
To my dearest admirer,  
  
You flatter me with your affection. Yet again, I can give you no  
affection in return because of my lady friend.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
It was towards springtime when Elizabeth and Hooch noticed a change in Severus's letters. It was the first one to say something different.  
  
My dearest admirer,  
  
I must say you are persistent in your affection towards me.  
Your persistence may have paid off. I have had to call off  
my relationship with my lady friend.  
  
Your dearest,  
Severus Snape  
  
Yellow hawk eyes and bright blue eyes stared at each other unblinking. Confusion set into both sets of eyes. Neither of them had heard Severus talk about his change towards the author of the love letters. His new strategy was perplexing. Elizabeth redirected her gaze to the letter.  
  
"Did he say anything to you about this?" Elizabeth asked Hooch.  
  
"No," Hooch responded rather perplexed as she looked at the letter again herself.  
  
"Hmm, this poses a new outlook to the situation," Elizabeth commented, "This is cause for a change of plans." Immediately she sat down to construct a new letter to Severus. Hooch looked over Elizabeth's shoulder as she wrote the new letter.  
  
"You aren't going to send that to him are you?" Hooch questioned. She looked absolutely astonished as Elizabeth nodded her head and continued to write. "Do you think that is wise?"  
  
"What do I have to lose?" Elizabeth asked her. Hooch searched her mind but came up empty.  
  
"I assume you don't have much to lose after all," Hooch answered.  
  
Elizabeth signed the letter and rolled it up. She called for her owl. The bird flew in from a window onto her arm. She attached the letter to its leg and set it flying again. Then she sat down again at the table in the middle of her chambers. She looked at Hooch with a smile.  
  
"I know that look. You have something up your sleeve, Elizabeth. Out with it," Hooch said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Her huge stiff sleeves of her robes wobbled as the crashed into one another.  
  
"You know of my past and how horrible some of it was. You also know I've gone from a Hufflepuff to a Slytherin because of these occurrences," Elizabeth remarked.  
  
"Yes. What about it all?" Hooch looked at her suspiciously. Elizabeth had told Hooch of her parents dying on their way to see her graduate from Hogwarts. She has also told Hooch of her horrible brother and sister and how they did not get into Hogwarts. They turned out to be non-magical. Elizabeth had long talks with Hooch about her grandfather and how she cared for him in muggle ways. He died just before she came to work at Hogwarts. Elizabeth lived a difficult life before Hogwarts. It also included marrying a man who tried to kill her after he found out she was a witch. Nothing seemed to be going well for her accept for her current job, which would end as soon as Professor Sprout returned.  
  
"I was thinking I would let some of my bitterness out on Severus. He loves given out the bitterness, let's see if he can take some in return. Shall we?" Elizabeth suggested to Hooch with an evil grin. Hooch returned the grin.  
  
"Let's," Hooch responded. 


End file.
